torfieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Torfield Wiki:Rules
1: Talking to other users #Talk politely to other users. #Refrain from posting comments such as 'Hi!' or 'I'm bored'. #Do not swear. If you want to use a bad word, then use it nicely and put asterisks in - for example ****. Try to use this as little as possible. ##If you swear at another user without censoring, you will be blocked, depending on the way it was used. 2: User page content #No offensive and/or pornographic content on user pages. If a user is found with pornography on their page, or has uploaded said material, they can be blocked for at least 6 months, if not longer. #No homophobic or racist content. #No content which may be gory or bloody. #No content which may upset/distress people. #Do not edit another user's user page. Only administrators are permitted to do this, unless it says so on the page. ##You must be logged in to edit your userpage. 3: Spam and vandalism #Vandalism is the insertion of rubbish/gibberish into pages. Spam is where one posts links to a site repeatedly in articles, to promote said site. Learn the difference, it may come in handy one day. #Users who vandalise are punished the same as users who spam. ##If the spam links to a website containing a) gory b) offensive c) pornographic or d) screamer videos, the length of block will multiply by the number of times the links are blocked. #Persistent vandals a) need a life, and b) will be blocked. #Multiple IP vandals, see clause 3. That's a range block, by the way. #Persistent posting of material that is deemed sharkable (see section 1, clause 2) is deemed spam. #It is illegal to post on a blog that has not had any new comments for two weeks. 4: Spelling and grammar #DO NOT speak in chatspeak, or textspeak. e.g. "Are you well, thank you for the gift, Susan" is preferable to "r u wel, thx 4 th gft suzn" - that is hard to read and annoying. #'Plurals are not spelt with an apostrophe.' Compare: 'The trees' to 'The tree's'. First one, correct; second one, the tree's what? What does the tree have? #Refrain from using the word 'you' as much as is possible. #The British spelling of words is preferable. Compare: 'humour' (UK) to 'humor' (USA). #Make sure you're using the correct phrase relating to a character's gender: I've seen some users use 'he' instead of 'she' and 'him' instead of 'her', and probably the other way around too. #Don't confuse 'affect' and 'effect'. Compare: 'The rain affects his hair' (verb: to affect) and 'The rain has an effect on his hair' (noun: an effect). 'The rain has an affect on his hair' and 'The rain effects his hair' are incorrect. #'Only' proper nouns or words at the beginning of a sentence are to be capitalised. We Do Not Capitalise Words Like This In British Or American English. Or Australian, For That Matter. It's annoying. However, on blogs, we do permit you to capitalise all letters in a noun for emphasis. e.g. "When Jeremy and I went into the haunted house, it was VERY scary!" See? 5: Article style #No point of view. This is like saying: '66412 is really nice and I like it lots'. Aside from being considered vandalism, it can cause more and more users to do it. It just gets annoying. Info like that goes on your user page or the article's comments, located below the page below. #No huge blank spaces. #No 'claims of authorship' - nobody wants to know who wrote the third paragraph, etc. You don't see it on Wikipedia, so don't do it here. 6: Images and files #Please do not upload images if you are not going to use them on an article, userpage or whatnot. #Same applies with music files. #Please use a licensing template for each image/music file. #No uploading of idiotic pictures that you were not going to use anyway, such as, a picture of a fat man holding a toy car. It is unnecessary. #Upload only appropriate images. 7: Dealing with spam #Just remove the spam from the page. Simple as. #If it's a spam/vandalism page, mark with the template like this: at the top of the page. The admins will quickly come round and deal with it. 8: Admins and rollbacks #Yes, we all know admins are insanely cool :P, but don't constantly beg people so you can be an admin. It's considered a form of spam, and it makes you even less likely to ever become an admin. #There's not much to be jealous about if you've been refused an admin place. All you get is a delete button, a block button, and a fancy undo button. And don't worry, the community listens to all users, be they admins or non-admins. #Becoming an admin: Torfield Wiki:Promoting. Go there and create a new section at the bottom of the page titled <''Your Username''>. People will vote for or against you. Once you get 3 'support' votes, you become what you applied for. #To see a list of current admin, head to Torfield wiki:Administrators #One must make sure one is eligible to become an admin. 9: Linking #To link to a page on THIS wiki, just put the page name in and . #To change the text that appears on the page, just put wanted text. #To link to an external site, just coy the entire url to the page. #To change the external link text, just put wordsonpage. Notice the space between the url and the appearing words. 10: Capitalizing #Usernames and proper nouns should always be capitalized. 11: Chat #General chat must be kept on blog comments or fourms. #Talk pages are for wiki related discussion only. ##That means no opinions about specific things! 12: Voting onLeeds Wiki:Promoting #Three http://images.wikia.com/animalcrossing/images/a/ab/Support.png Support votes means the proposed action will take place, likewise if a debate gets three http://images.wikia.com/animalcrossing/images/b/bc/Oppose.png Oppose votes, the proposed action will not take place. #http://images.wikia.com/animalcrossing/images/b/b3/Neutral.png Neutral votes will not affect the vote. #Any comments need to be indented an extra time and have a http://images.wikia.com/animalcrossing/images/d/db/Comment.png Comment. #On the Promoting page, if a user is nominated by another user, the action only needs two votes for to be passed, because the nomination counts as a vote for.